List of archaeological sites by continent and age
This list of archaeological sites is sorted by continent and then by the age of the site. For one sorted by country, see the list of archaeological sites sorted by country. Europe Palaeolithic Lower * Barnfield Pit, Kent, Great Britain * Bilzingsleben, Thuringia, Germany. Clactonian * Boxgrove, East Sussex, Great Britain. * Clacton-on-Sea, Great Britain. Clactonian * Vértesszőlős, Hungary Middle * Băile Herculane, Romania, middle Palaeolithic as well as Mesolithic * Creswell Crags, Great Britain * Königsaue, Germany * Krapina, Croatia * Le Moustier, France, Mousterian * Neanderthal, Germany, Neandertal Upper * Altamira, Cantabria, Spain * Aurignac, Haute Garonne, France, Aurignacian * Châtelperron, central and south western France, Châtelperronian * Chauvet Cave, southern France * Côa Valley Paleolithic Art, northeastern Portugal , Sítios arqueológicos de Portugal * Dolni Vestonice, Gravettian, Moravia * Ignateva Cave, South Urals, Russia * La Gravette, Dordogne, France, Gravettian * La Madelaine, Dordogne, France, Magdalenian * Lascaux, Dordogne, France, Magdalenian * Meiendorf, northern Germany, Hamburgian Culture * Mladec, Moravia * Paviland Caves, Great Britain, Wales, Aurignacian * Solutré, eastern France, Solutrean Mesolithic * Alby, Sweden * Astuvansalmi, Finland * Cramond, United Kingdom * Franchthi, Greece * Friesack, Germany, Brandenburg * Hohen Viecheln, Germany, Mecklenburg * Howick house, United Kingdom * Pulli settlement, Estonia * Lepenski Vir, Serbia * Star Carr, United Kingdom * Mount Sandal Northern Ireland, United Kingdom * Ythan Estuary, Sands of Forvie, Aberdeenshire, Scotland Neolithic * Ardgroom, Ireland * Avebury, Britain * Bylany, Czech Republic * Carnac stones, France * Carrigagulla, Ireland * Cucuteni-Trypillian culture, Moldova, Romania, Ukraine * Glantane east, Ireland * Goseck Germany * Grimes Graves, Britain * Knocknakilla, Ireland * La Hoguette, France * Maeshowe Britain * Maiden Castle Britain * Maumbury Rings, Britain * Medway Megaliths, Britain * Fairy Toot at Nempnett Thrubwell, Britain * Newgrange, Ireland * Parc Cwm long cairn, Britain * Ring of Brodgar Britain * St Lythans burial chamber, Britain * Silbury Hill, Britain * Skara Brae, Britain * Stanton Drew, Britain * Stonehenge, Britain * Pfahlbau Museum Unteruhldingen Germany * Windmill Hill Britain * West Kennet Long Barrow, Britain * Zauschwitz, Germany Bronze Age * Biskupin Poland * Flag Fen, Britain * Lerna, Greece * Mycenae, Greece * Nebra, Germany * Siedlung Forschner, Germany * Su Nuraxi di Barumini, Italy * Tiryns, Greece * Unetice, Czech Republic * Zug-Sumpf, Switzerland Iron Age * Ambresbury Banks, Britain * Danebury, Britain * Maiden Castle, Britain * Bibracte, France * Heuneburg, Germany * Oppidum of Manching, Germany * Hirschlanden, Germany * Biskupin, Poland * La Tene, Switzerland * Mont Vully, Switzerland * Gene fornby, Sweden * Vix and Mont Lassois, France Greek and Roman Period * Chew Stoke (Romano-Celtic Temple), Britain * Chysauster, Britain * Dover painted house, Britain * Dover Castle, Britain * Glanum (near Saint-Rémy-de-Provence), France * Inchtuthil, Britain * Olympia, Greece * Pompeii, Italy * Saalburg, Germany * Salamis Island, Greece * Sparta, Greece * Trophaeum Traiani, Romania * Üllő5, Hungary * Verulamium, Britain Early Medieval * Adelsö, Sweden * Birka, Sweden * Gamla Uppsala, Sweden * Helgö, Sweden * Jellinge, Denmark * Nydam, Denmark * Oseberg-Ship, Norway * South Cadbury, Britain * Sutton Hoo, Britain * Thorsberg, Denmark * Valsgärde, Sweden * Vendel, Sweden Asia Palaeolithic Lower * Berekhat Ram, Israel * Barda Balka, Iraq * Gesher Benot, Israel * Dmanisi, Georgia * Kudaro, Georgia * Azykh, Azerbaijan * Ganj Par, Iran * Kashafrud, Iran * Darband Cave, Iran * Satanidar, Armenia * Shiwatoo, Iran * Zhoukoudian, China * Wong Tei Tung (Sam Chung), Hong Kong Middle * Amud, Israel * Shanidar, Iraq * Bisitun, Iran * Warwasi, Iran * Mar Traik, Iran * Kiaram, Iran * Qaleh Bozi, Iran * Dawara, Syria * Karain, Turkey Upper * Yafteh, Iran * Shanidar, Iraq * Ksar Akil, Lebnan Mesolithic * Abu Hureyra, Syria * Zarzi, Iraq * Ghar-e Khar, Iran * Yawan, Iran * Warwasi, Iran * Dar Mar, Iran * Anjiri, Iran Neolithic * Ali Kosh, Iran * Atlit Yam, Israel * Asiab, Iran * Çatalhöyük, Turkey * Choqa Golan, Iran * Ganj Dareh, Iran * Göbekli Tepe, Turkey * Guran, Iran * Jarmo, Iraq * Jericho, Palestine * Nevali Cori, Turkey * Mehrgarh, Pakistan * Sarab, Iran Bronze Age * Beycesultan, Turkey * Knossos, Greece * Troy, Turkey * Ugarit, Syria * Uluburun, Turkey Iron Age * Hattusa, Turkey * Nineveh, Iraq * Hassanlu, Iran * Zywieh, Iran * Bukan, Iran * Taite, Syria Greek and Roman Period * Halicarnassos, Turkey * Knidos, Turkey * Miletus, Turkey * Myra, Turkey * Salamis, Cyprus Africa Palaeolithic * Blombos Cave, South Africa, Upper Paleolithic * Cango Caves, South Africa, Middle Paleolithic * Chesowanya, Kenya * Hadar, Ethiopia * Hoedjiespunt, South Africa, Middle Pleistocene * Kalambo Falls * Klasies River Caves, South Africa, Middle Paleolithic * Laetoli, Tanzania (Pliocene) * Olduvai Gorge, Tanzania, lower Palaeolithic, Oldowan * Omo, Ethiopia * Sibudu Cave South Africa, Upper Paleolithic Mesolithic Neolithic Iron Age * Great Zimbabwe, Zimbabwe * Carthage, Tunisia (Phoenician) * Cyrene, Libya Greek and Roman Period * Volubilis, Morocco Americas Lithic/Paleoindian (before 8000 BCE) * Cueva de las Manos, Argentina * Cuz Cuz, Chile * Bandelier National Monument, New Mexico, USA * Meadowcroft Rock Shelter, Pennsylvania, USA * Monte Verde, Chile Archaic (8000-1000 BCE) * Chan-Chan, Chile * Cuz Cuz, Chile * Jiskairumoko, Rio Ilave, Peru * Meadowcroft Rock Shelter, Pennsylvania, USA * Tiawanaku, Bolivia Formative (1000 BCE-250/500 CE) * Acaray, Huaura River, Peru * Altar de Sacrificios, Guatemala * Cara Sucia, El Salvador * Chaco Culture National Historical Park, New Mexico, USA * Chiripa, Bolivia * Cuello, Belize * Cuz Cuz, Chile * El Mirador, Guatemala * La Venta, Mexico * Nakbe, Guatemala * El Tintal, Guatemala * Quelepa, El Salvador * Snaketown, Arizona, USA * Tiawanaku, Bolivia * Takalik Abaj, Guatemala * Tulor, Chile Classic (250/500-1200 CE) * Acaray, Huaura River, Peru * Aguateca, Guatemala * Bandelier National Monument, New Mexico, USA * Bonampak, Mexico * Cahokia, Illinois, USA * Calakmul, Mexico * Cancuen, Guatemala * Cara Sucia, El Salvador * Chichen Itza, Mexico * Chiripa, Bolivia * Copán, Honduras * Cuz Cuz, Chile * Dos Pilas, Guatemala * El Tajín, Mexico * Ixlu, Guatemala * Kaminaljuyu, Guatemala * Machaquila, Guatemala * Monte Albán, Mexico * Motul de San José, Guatemala * Palenque, Mexico * Pukara de Quitor, Chile * Pucará de Tilcara, Argentina * Quelepa, El Salvador * Quiriguá, Guatemala * Seibal, Guatemala * Snaketown, Arizona, USA * Takalik Abaj, Guatemala * Tamarindito, Guatemala * Teotihuacan, Mexico * Tiawanaku, Bolivia * Tikal, Guatemala * Toniná, Mexico * Tulor, Chile * Uaxactun, Guatemala * Yaxchilan, Mexico * Yaxha, Guatemala * Zaculeu, Guatemala Post-Classic (1200-1900 CE) * Acaray, Huaura River, Peru * Cahokia, Illinois, USA * Cuz Cuz, Chile * Gila Cliff Dwellings National Monument, New Mexico, USA * Huaca de Chena, Chile * Incallajta, Bolivia * Iximche, Guatemala * Machu Picchu, Peru * Mixco Viejo, Guatemala * Pucara del Cerro La Muralla * Pukara de La Compañia * Q'umarkaj, Guatemala * Santa Cecilia Acatitlan, Mexico * Snaketown, Arizona, USA * Tenayuca, Mexico * Tenochtitlan, Mexico * Tlatelolco, Mexico * Topoxte, Guatemala * Yagul, Mexico * Zaculeu, Guatemala Australia and Oceania Palaeolithic * Lake Mungo * Ngarrabullgan Classical Period * Mount Wellington, Auckland, New Zealand * Rapa Nui, (Rano Raraku, Orongo & Anakena) Chile Categoría:Yacimientos arqueológicos Sites *